Optical transceivers, or optical modules for short, are utilized to convert electrical signals into optical signals and to convert optical signals into electrical signals. Typically, an optical module includes optical subassemblies, functional circuits and optical interfaces, and are a significant component of an optical fiber communication system. Optical modules can be defined as SFP-compliant, GBIC-compliant, XFP-compliant, etc., according to their package type. SFP optical modules are hot-pluggable small form factor modules, so the volume of a SFP optical module is about half of that of a GBIC module, which can effectively double the number of ports on a panel of an optical switch or hub and provide functions consistent with GBIC optical modules.
With regard to conventional optical modules, most low speed optical modules are assembled using upper and lower shells that match up with each other, without any particular electromagnetic interference (EMI) reduction or prevention process. This substantially meets the operating requirements of low speed optical modules, but still has deficiencies in EMI protection. When such shell structures are applied to high speed optical modules, electromagnetic waves may escape from the joint or interface between the upper and lower shells. This may create electromagnetic interference or serious electromagnetic leakage.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and not part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.